A Gang Attack! Dawn Barely Holds On!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: I think the title's a bit exaggerated, lol. Anyways, to save Piplup from a bunch of Ariadoses, Dawn goes in his stead and gives what the Ariadoses want, which should be obvious. A requested story from God of Darkness and Shadows.


**A Gang Attack! Dawn Barely Holds On!**

**lol, a parody of the quote the guy says when your Pokemon takes 2 hits and is almost gonna faint in Battle Revolution. More importantly, a requested story from God of Darkness and Shadows. Hope ya like it, dude! ;D**

* * *

"Ariados!" "Dos! Dos! Dos!" "Aria~!" "Pipluuup!" "Agh, shit!" Dawn cursed out, clenching her fists. Right in front of her were a gang of Ariadoses. About 4 of them, and they were all carrying something, something that Dawn loved; her Piplup. While she wasn't looking, the gang of spiders swiped down from what she guessed a tree and captured Piplup, wrapping him in their webs. Now there Dawn was, trying to think of a way how to get her Pokemon back from the Poison-types. She knew of course that getting too close to them would be idiotic, as they are Poisones bugs and could easily slash her with toxic claws if she were to get too close. However, no other trainers were around to help her, and there was no way she was just going to leave Piplup alone there for even a second just to get some help. "Piiiip!" "Ahh!" They bonded him even more tightly in their webs, making him scream out in pain as he struggled tremendously. "Piplup! Nnngh!" Dawn slammed the tree next to her with her fist in desperation and anger, not knowing what to do as her Pokemon suffered from their webs. She thought hard and hard on what to do and she came to the conclusion that, in order to save Piplup, she would have to switch places with him, just so he wouldn't suffer. "...HEY!"

"Aria!" "Ar?!" "Dos!" The spiders turned to her. She slowly walked up closer to them and keeled down to them. "...Look. I'm not sure what you guys are planning to do, but please don't involve Piplup. You... you can have me instead." "!" "!?" "P-Piiip?!" Even Piplup was surprised as the spiders turned to each other and was assumingly considering her offer. What they were going to do with Piplup, they decided would be much more better to do it with a cute human girl instead. The biggest Ariados, who was the in front and was a shiny, nodded his head to her. He turned to the other three, who were his regular colored brothers, and ordered them to let him go. "Ari!" "Ari!" "Piiip-pip!" They released Piplup from the web prison and dropped him on his butt. "Piiiplup!" He instantly ran to Dawn and jumped in her arms. "Piplup, I'm so glad you're okay!" She embraced him in a tight hug, but then instantly put him back down and her face became a serious expression again. "...Pip?" "Sorry Piplup, but a deal's a deal. Let's go, guys..." "Aria!" The shiny Ariados turned around and shot a web from out his rear, wrapping Dawn's body up in a tight silk as they did with Piplup. "Pip!" He ran to her, only to be stopped and intimidated by one of the Ariadoses. "Piplup, you stay here. Watch my bag and I'll be right back. I'll be back shortly." And with that, the brothers started to walk off into a forest in the distance. "Pip..." Piplup sadly watched and his trainer was slowly being carried away, all because he couldn't save himself.

The forest was dark and damp with patches of bright sunlight coming in from the trees. "...?" Dawn gazed her eyes around the area, wondering why she's here and what they were going to do to her. She just hoped that whatever they were going to do, it wasn't going to be something fatal, like eating or killing her. Though from most stories and comics she's read on the internet, most of the time, when a gang of Pokemon capture a human, they usually... "No way..." She blushed at the thought that these spiders may do some..._adult _things with her. And the thought of disgusting bugs doing such things to her made her soul want to die. "Eugh..." She grunted in disgust and shook her head. No, that couldn't possibly be their real motive, right? Where they going to do such things to Piplup? No...No, that would ever slide with her, she would kill those spiders if they ever were to, not caring how she would end up. "Dos!" "Huh?" Her thoughts being interrupted by the shiny Ariados, she turned her head around to see this great big tree and a giant hole inside of it. "Woah, what is this?" "Dos! Ariados!" She assumed he was saying that was their home as they walked inside of it.

"Woah..." Inside the tree was surprisingly bright, and really spacious; there were wooden platforms on the walls going as high as the tree was with spider webs here and there. Branches ranging from short to tall poked out from different parts of the tree. It was like a temple from an adventure game she likes to play. "This is your home? It's so spacious..." One of the Ariadoses went to the "door" of the tree and spun the opening shut with his web, obviously so Dawn won't get any funny of escaping when she's out the web. "Dos!" He nodded his head to his big brother as he spun the web to release Dawn, making her fall down. "Oof! Ahh!" The shiny Ariados slammed Dawn down to the wooden ground as he sat right above her. "Ooooghh..." Dawn squirmed in slight disgust. She didn't hate bugs or anything, but that doesn't mean she would want one right on her. "U-uhh, s-so, what do you plan on doing to me?" "..." The spider didn't reply as he gazed down on her body. Dawn gulped in anticipation as he slid his claw down her chest to her legs. "Aria..." He slowly lifted up her dress to reveal her white panties. "Ahh, h-hey, what are you?!" Dawn yelled out, but then stopped; she agreed to do this for Piplup, even though she really badly wanted to kick this spider off of her. He brought his claw to her panties and slowly circled it around them. "W-wha-eek!" Dawn's legs trembled form the tingling feeling. His sharp claw circling such an area like that...it was a feeling very unexplainable to her. He continued this action as her legs trembled throughout, her panties becoming slightly soaked as he continued doing this.

"Dos..." Wanting to feel the part covered by the panties, he slid them down to reveal her area, which was wet from the touching of his claw earlier. "..." Dawn blushed in embarrassment as she felt him staring at him. "D-Don't just stand there and stare! If...If you're going to do something, h-hurry up and do it!" She wanted to hurry up and end this, so she can get back to her darling Piplup who was probably worried sick about her, waiting there. "Dos!" "!" Dawn covered her mouth to close in a gasp as the bro spun a small, thick web from his mouth and slightly rubbed her area with it. "H-hnngh..." Dawn softly groaned as she pressed her hands down on the wooden floor. He circled it around her clit, making her gasp out and her spot became even more wet. "O-ohh-ohh...!" She felt something hard and wet pressing against her. She already knew what it was, and was apprehensive about him continuing. "No way, you're really gonna go that far..." "Ariados!" "Ah?!" Surprising her, he picked her up by her sides and without warning, slammed her down on his dick. "!" Dawn gasped out in shock. "Aria!" Ariados gripped her side with his claws and started to thrust into her. "Ahh, w-wait a second! Ahh?!" The other three Ariadoses came around her. The shiny one nodded to the other ones, confirming they can join in. "Dos!" The second biggest Ariados walked over to Dawn from behind and clenched her stomach. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Huh?!" She felt his cock pressing against her asshole as the other one was fastly ramming into her. "N-Nyaaah!" The Ariados from the back inserted himself inside of her. She cringed in slight pain and shock as the two roughly fucked her, making her moan out while she clenched the shiny one. "Aria!" "Aria!" The other two went to Dawn on opposite sides, making her notice their erect members.

"Wh-aahn!" The two spiders each wrapped a web from their mouth around her arms and brought it to their erections. She forcefully grabbed the two members and started to stroke it. "Haaha, haah, so much at once~!" She wrapped her legs around shiny Ariados and began to move her hips on her own. "Aria, Aria~" Even the spiders moaned in pleasure as they clenched her harder, slamming her deeper into their cocks. "Ugh...I can barely contain it... if this keeps on, I-I'll c-cum!" Dawn let out a pleasurable scream as she released herself, clenching the dicks of the Ariadoses and wrapping her legs around the shiny one even more. "D-Dos..." "Dos!" "Aria, Aria!" "Aria~!" All of them grunted at the same time, preparing to do their own releasing soon. "Y-You... you can cum inside if you want to..." With one last thrust, the two spiders screeched out their name as they blasted their semen inside her, making her moan out the loudest she's done. "Aria!" "Dos!" The other two also orgasmed and it sprayed over her face and most of her clothes. "Haaah...my-my body, it's covered in cum~..." Her arms were unwrapped and she panted for air. The Ariadoses let her get up from off of them as she pulled her panties up and looked at herself; she was a mess, she can't go to Piplup like this! "Ohh, what am I gonna do- wah!"

She found her self being coaked in silk by the four spiders. "Ariados! Dos!" With the nods of heads, the four spiders then unraveled the web, spinning her around rapidly. "Woooooaaahhh~!" She twirled and twirled until she was finally free again, swirly eyes as she barely stood up on her legs. "Uwwuuuhh~ What was thaaaat foooor~...oh!" When she finally got to, she felt her face and it wasn't sticky, nor was her clothes slathered in white anymore. "Y-You guys did this? Thank you!" "Dos~!" The four gladly replied to her as one of the bros unraveled the web covering the hole to go outside the tree. Dawn walked over to the hole,but before she left, she turned around to them and said; "Look, next time, please don't attack Piplup. If you need somebody to threaten so much, then let it be me, that's better! Now...see ya!" And with that, she waved a hand as she got out and ran from there, running back to her little friend. "Aria~!" The shiny Dos and his brothers waved "bye" to her as they saw her running down the forest path.

"Piiip..." Piplup was still at the same spot he was told to stay in, sitting to the back of the shady tree. He looked down with a worried-filled and sad expression, wondering what took Dawn so long. He tightly clenched her bag as his brain started to predict many horrible thoughts on what could have happened to Dawn. "Pip...Pip!" Piplup shook his head vigorously and slammed it against the tree. He would never want to think such things and besides, Dawn's a strong girl, she wouldn't go down so easily. "Piplup!" "Piiiip?!" Piplup looked up quickly as he saw a familiar figure running towards him. The blue hair and eyes, the black and pink dress...that couldn't had been anyone other than Dawn. "Piiiiplupp!" With the bag, he ran over to her as fast as he could and jumped in her arms. "Piiiplupp! Woah!" He collided in her so hard that she fell over, along with her bag and her little buddy. Some of the contents in the bag spilled out, but she didn't mind as she hugged Piplup ever so tightly. "I'm so sorry I took so long, I hope I didn't make you worry too much!" "Piip!" Piplup shook his head, even though that was an obvious lie.

"And because I didn't fulfill my promise of coming back quickly, I have to make it up to you somehow, eh hee hee...!" "Piplup?" Piplup was confused as she put him right between her legs. "Alrighty, have a looksy~!" She opened her legs wide to reveal her panties, which were still a bit wet from before. "P-Pip?!" Piplup blushed and looked away for a moment, then looked back again. "Come on, do something! It's your turn to get some pleasure!" "P-Pip..." Piplup gulped and slowly nodded as he went over and with his beak, slid her panties down. Piplup took a breath before sliding his tongue on her part, making him jump as she suddenly threw her legs upwards. "Oooh, Piplup! S-Sorry, keep going!" "Piplup!" He pressed his flippers against her thighs as he continued licking her, flicking her clit a few times while his beak poked her several time, making her moan all throughout. "P-Piplup, th-this feels so good! Keep on going!" He brought his closer and inserted his tongue inside of her. "Haah, Piplup!" She wrapped one of her legs around his body and his beaked was forced inside of her, making her let out a sharp screech. Piplup had a little bit of trouble breathing, but he didn't care at all as he continued licking her, pushing his beak forwards sometimes as if he was fucking her. "Haaah, haah, Piplup, I'm gonna cum!" "Pip?!" Her clench on his body with her leg tightened as she released herself again. Cum flew in Piplup's mouth while some got on his beak. "Hooooh~..." Calming down, she finally lifted her leg off of Piplup and he got out of her, catching his breath. "Pip..." He swiped the cum off his beak and lapped it up with his flipper, strangely enjoying the flavor.

He even had the courtesy to lift her underwear back up as she closed her legs again, picking him up to stare right into her face at a distance. "Sorry I couldn't save you without having to make a deal with those guys. I should get some more Pokemon so that won't happen again!" "Piplup!" Dawn put him down and after packing up the spilled stuff for her bag, ran off with Piplup to find some Pokemon to catch, ones that could definitely be of need if something like that happens again.

* * *

**Well, there it is, I hope you like it, Dark! (And other people who also may have read it). I'm thinking of making another chapter story, but I don't know, I'll see if it works. Until then, see ya!**


End file.
